Love, How Complicated
by The Otherworlder
Summary: Long one-shot. Kaiba is developing massive headache from the complexity of being now engaged. Watch as he battles his little brother, the mutt, and his crazy soon-to-be in-laws! Sequel to Storm Spell.


Eyeing the black-haired preteen from behind his newspaper, Seto Kaiba decided that his little brother was highly suspicious this particular morning. To begin with, the boy was not interested in his breakfast, and that almost never happened. Then he was also pacing, shooting dubious glances around and generally looking troubled and nervous.

"Eat your breakfast, Mokuba." Kaiba said rather flatly. "Or you will be late for school."

That seemed to be the break the little boy was waiting for. He practically jumped on his old brother, grabbed his hand, and said, "Can you take me to school today, big brother?" Except he didn't seem to be saying it with much heart, instead the little boy was staring at his brother's hand.

Kaiba looked at his little brother incredulously, before asking, "Why do you want me to take you to school? You have enough time walking there. And stop acting so strange." With that he pulled his hand back.

"Ah-ha!" Mokuba jumped back and cried out, pointing an accusing finger. "You have a ring! So it's true!"

Kaiba blinked, "What?"

"It's true!" The little boy went on. "You are _married!_"

Kaiba blinked again, "I am what?"

Mokuba ignored him completely, and went on blabbering indignantly, "How could you, big brother? I am your brother, and I had to find out from _newspapers _that you got married! Never mind to some dancer from Los Vegas. And how could you be so rash either? It's not like you, it's so stupid..."

"Mokuba!" Kaiba barked rather loudly, cutting the small boy off. He sighed exasperatedly, "Where did you get things like that? I am not married!"

It's Mokuba's turn to blink now. "You are not?"

"I am only engaged." Kaiba replied, and then calmly placed his newspaper before his face once more.

Only to have it snatched out of his hand, bringing him face to face with his angry looking little brother. "What?" Mokuba. "You are engaged? What's the difference with actually married then?"

"Many differences." Kaiba answered placidly. "To begin with, it is legal for one underage like me. Now Mokuba, you really should get to school."

"I am not going to school until we have this sorted out!" The little boy said grimly. "Who is your fiancé then?"

Kaiba put down his newspaper with a suffering sigh. "If you must know, then, it's Isis Ishtar."

Mokuba eyed his brother suspiciously, before asking, "Do I know her?"

"Yes you do."

Mokuba shook his head, "The name doesn't ring a bell."

Kaiba couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Think, Mokuba, how many Ishtar do you know?"

"Er, just Marik..." The little boy said. Sudden realization hit him and his jaw dropped. "You don't mean his sister, the lady at the museum, do you?"

"That is the only Isis Ishtar I know." Kaiba replied sardonically.

Mokuba stared at him, unconvinced. Finally he asked, "Why are you engaged with her?"

Kaiba felt like hitting his head on something solid.

"Why do people normally get engaged, Mokuba?" He asked, exasperated.

"Because they want to get married." Mokuba said smartly. "You want to marry her? But why?"

Little brothers can be the bane of existence. Kaiba thought with irritation. "Why do people normally get married, Mokuba?" He asked tiredly.

"Because they are in love." Then realizing what he just said, his jaw dropped again. "You are in love with her?"

The little boy first stared incredulously, before leaping about crying hysterically, "Oh my god! Oh my god, oh my god! My brother is in love...Oh my god!"

Kaiba winced. If the day goes on like this, no amount of Aspirin would save him. He grabbed Mokuba's backpack that was sitting by the table and threw it to the small boy.

"Mokuba. School. Now!" He made sure to stress every word.

The little boy took his bag and marched out the door in drunken steps with a dreamy expression on his face.

"My big brother is in love..." His voice floated from outside.

Kaiba buried his head in his hands and growled.

If he was bold enough to envision that all of his troubles would end for the day, that his little brother would quickly forget everything, he was surely mistaken. When he returned home from his own school (heaven forbid! But 'tis true), he found his little brother talking excitedly on the phone.

"...Balloons? No, I doubt that's a good idea. It's childish...Now flowers, that's a must! Like those you have for a wedding, but not as lavish. Suggestions? Yes..." The little boy quickly jotted something down on the paper.

Then glancing over to his obviously displeased big brother, the little boy quickly said, "Yeah, I have to go now. Think about it, okay? I hope I can get it all set up for next Friday or something along the line. I really have to go now. I will talk to you another time." And with that he hung up the phone.

"Hi, big brother, you are back." The little boy turned and said happily.

Kaiba regarded his little brother suspiciously, before asking, "Who was that you were talking to?"

Mokuba smiled at him all too innocently. "Just an event planner."

"Event planner? Why on Earth?"

"I as well tell you now." The dark-haired boy said with a giant grin. "I am going to throw you an engagement party!"

Kaiba's head exploded. He could even hear the sound of his skull splitting open. "Mokuba..." He growled.

"Oh, come on, big brother!" Mokuba said, staring up with his cute eyes. "You got engaged! That is definitely worth throwing a party for! Isis is here in Domino, isn't she? I should tell her now so she will not give me some excuse about not having time..."

"Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted. "We will not have a party! I am very busy lately..."

"Big brother!" Mokuba pouted. "You are not that busy! And I swear I will take care of everything. You just have to be home on Friday night, and ready to have some celebration. Just one night, big brother?" Those extremely large and pleading eyes again.

Kaiba sighed, feeling himself softening under the pressure, only to harden himself with more determination. "No, Mokuba. I _am _busy."

Mokuba said with sly grin, "No you are not that busy. At least you had times to visit the museum after school almost every day and 'learn about ancient Egypt' if I am not mistaken."

Those words effectively stuffed Kaiba's next sentence down his throat. He took a deep breath, before asking dangerously, "How, Mokuba?"

The little boy only made a really cute face at him. Kaiba sighed, registering defeat. Finally he said, "Alright, Mokuba. Just don't be crazy about it, okay? I don't want the entire country to know."

"I was thinking of spreading the words you know." Mokuba stuck out his tongue. "It's a good way of clearing the rumours, big brother, you have no idea what's flying around these days."

Kaiba said no more and went searching for his Aspirin.

* * *

It was almost midnight, and Kaiba was still working. It was Friday (no, not the day of the party. That, you see, is next week), so most people wouldn't mind going to bed late. Except most people are having fun, and Kaiba was working. Not that there was much difference to Kaiba anyway. He was planning to build a theme park as part of his campaign to launch his products in North America, and there were many things to work on, even if all of this was only on drawing board stage.

Suddenly he stopped at looked up from behind the computer screen. Was it just he, or did the room look suspiciously dark? Before he could form an answer to convince himself, he suddenly saw a teenager his age standing in front of his desk. Tall and wiry, with messy sand coloured hair and eerie lavender eyes. Kaiba sighed. What do you know? It was the infamous Marik.

"How did you get in here?" Kaiba asked irritably.

"The Shadow Realm can function as a worm hole." Marik said easily. "Need I say more?"

"What do you want?" Kaiba snapped.

"Just paying my wanna-be brother in law a visit." Marik said with a vicious grin.

"How did you know of this?" Kaiba growled. "Did your sister say anything."

Marik said with a snort, "Seriously, Kaiba? You think my sister would tell me, and others in my clan, that she will be marrying the greatest rival of our liege lord?"

"That last sentence of yours did not make any sense." Kaiba replied flatly.

"It made perfect sense and you know it." Marik said impatiently. "But that's not what I am here for. I am here to tell you, Seto Kaiba, you are not going to get off with my sister that easily."

"What are you going to do about it?" Kaiba asked disdainfully.

"What am I going to do about it?" Marik practically shouted. "Trust me, Kaiba, I can do a lot about it." He added with more gravity. "The Ishtar clan does not give their daughter to an outsider, unless he be considered worthy."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to do? Write up a marriage contract?"

"I am not selling my sister!" Marik fumed.

"You are kidding right?" Kaiba said flatly. "Get a grip, Marik, and check what century it is. I am going to marry your sister, and I don't think you can stop me."

Marik laughed, "You might be surprised, Kaiba. No woman of the Ishtar clan can marry an outsider without the consent of her father or brother, unless she wants to live in disgrace for the rest of her life. You wouldn't my sister to suffer that for you, now would you?"

Kaiba was silent for a long time, finally he said coldly, "Draw up your lines then. What do you want?"

"A Shadow Game." Marik smirked, already summoning the Realm of darkness into the room. "Best me and you can have my sister."

Kaiba looked at him hard for a long time, and finally replied, "Fine. Not because I believe I need _your _consent for your sister's hand, just because you really need to be taught a lesson."

"Just let the duel do the talking, Kaiba." Marik said.

The Shadow Game was on. Marik obviously had drafted an entirely different deck from Battle City. His opening strategies were not unlike those of Isis's. He dumped nearly three quarters of his deck into graveyard in a short few terms, and played Reversed World. Fortunately Kaiba thought of this and managed to put a good number of cards in the graveyard when Reversed World was played, but unfortunately Marik played Necrovalley almost immediately, locking down the graveyard and made sure things only went in, but not out. This effectively cut down half of Kaiba's strategies. Even more unfortunately, Marik played Gravity Bind the next turn, stopping all attacks from monsters level 4 or higher.

Kaiba was in a predicament indeed. Marik had a gloating smirk on his face, as he used Gravekeeper's cannon holder, launching his monster for 700 points of direct damage every turn. Kaiba's life points were chipped down to 1900 when he drew his Chaos Emperor Dragon. A creature that could end the game in one move, he knew, except he could not summon it to the field due to the effect of Necrovalley.

"I think I have you beat, don't I?" Marik said with another malicious grin, and hit Kaiba once more, bringing his life point down to 1200. "Knowing your deck, you have nothing that can save you now. Pity, you should have learned something from my sister."

"And who said I haven't?" Kaiba said and calmly drew one more card. Without even looking he placed it down. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

Marik's face looked fairly comical at the moment. "Seeing your face I would say you know of its effect?" Kaiba said with a smirk. "When this monster is summoned I can destroy any magic or trap card on the field. And say farewell to your Necrovalley!"

Marik's shocked look quickly faded and he said easily, "So it's gone for now, but I assure you, it will be back next turn."

"There will be no next turn for you." Kaiba laughed. "I will remove one light and one dark monster from my graveyard from play to special summon the all powerful Chaos Emperor Dragon."

Marik looked at the great creature emerging from the shadows disdainfully. "So it's one heck of a dragon, but it still can't attack because of Gravity Bind."

"This dragon's attack is hardly its strong point." Kaiba said with a smirk. "I will pay 1000 life points to activate Chaos Emperor Dragon's effect. It destroys all cards on the field and in our hands, and for each card destroyed, you receive 300 points of direct damage." A pause, and a ferocious smile that can equal Marik's own. "I count 14 cards, Marik, more than enough to destroy you."

Marik threw down his cards and murmured, "Lucky shot. And just where did you get that Breaker? If it wasn't for that card, you would have lost."

"Your sister is on my side, Marik." Kaiba answered haughtily. "If you think some ancient gibberish of yours can ever come in between us, you are stupider than you look."

Marik rolled his eyes, "Not that I expected to win this or anything, but I just did you a big favour, Kaiba, you can at least be grateful."

No need for him to explain further. Three figures emerged from the shadows and joined them. They were all dark of skin and looked aged. Marik bowed before them and said respectfully, "As I said, Elders, he is capable and well worthy of Isis's hand."

One of them nodded, "He is indeed capable, if he can best you in a Shadow Game."

Another turned to Kaiba and said, "It seems strange to us that daughter Isis has chosen you, but we welcome you with open arms, son. May the blessing of the gods be with you, and the light of Amun-Re shines upon you forever and ever!"

They said no more and vanished back into the shadows. For a while Kaiba stared after with them with a strangled look, finally he turned to Marik, who had a gloating smirk. Kaiba growled. "Fine. Thank you. Now get out!"

"Yeah, yeah." Marik said, tossing a roll of paper to Kaiba. "Just this one more thing."

"What now?" Kaiba asked exasperatedly.

"Well." Marik shrugged. "If I said there wasn't a marriage contract before, I was lying. See ya!"

With that he promptly vanished, the shadows gone with a crisp snap. Kaiba looked around his office owlishly, before letting out a long suffering sigh.

"Why must everything happen to me?"

* * *

There could not be a worse morning; Kaiba thought irritably, it's just impossible. Confronting a dimwit blond-haired hothead is not his ideal way to start the day, but unfortunately that's exactly what happened. An angry Joey Wheeler marched up to him before first class and shouted loud enough for the entire school to hear, "Seto Kaiba! Why you little...!"

"Get out of my face, mutt." Kaiba said in his usual impassionate voice.

The blond threw a piece of fancy card in his face instead. "Is this your idea of a prank, Kaiba?" Joey went on ranting. "I will have you know, it's not even April's Fools yet, you stupid jerk!"

Amused Kaiba picked up the card and read it. There was a simple message on it:

You are cordially invited to the engagement party of Seto Kaiba at Kaiba Mansion, 7:00 PM Friday. Please dress accordingly.

Kaiba blanched. Quickly he tore the card into two pieces and threw it in the garbage can with the precision of a point guard. With the calmest voice he could muster he said, "I don't know which idiot pulled this one, but do you really think I am that dense to do something like that, Wheeler? Just forget it, and pretend it never existed." And with that he went to his own seat, determined to ignore the blond.

Joey eyed after the cold teenage CEO, and scratched his head. "Is it just me, or does Kaiba look a little _scared_?"

"Dude, I don't know, he does seem kind unnerved." That was Tristan's voice. "It's really weird you know. I received an invitation too. If Kaiba didn't do this, then I wonder who played this prank?"

"I don't know, guys." That was little Yugi, who sounded serious. "Maybe this isn't a joke at all."

Joey rambled loudly, "Are you serious? Of course this is a joke! Kaiba would _never _throw a party, period. And he would never get engaged, either. Not that any girl would want a cold bastard like him anyway."

"Actually guys, this invitation is very real." A thick British accented voice said confidently. Everyone turned his head and saw Ryou wearing an unusual grin.

Joey looked his white-haired friend with shock, "Are you serious, Ryou?"

Ryou smiled mysteriously, "Trust me, I have it from a reliable source. Kaiba-kun is really engaged. The party, I believe, is Mokuba's idea though."

Joey's eyes were cowbell size. "No way!" He shouted. "Kaiba, that filthy money-bag, is _engaged! _He found himself a girl? You have to tell me everything you know!"

"Quiet down, Joey!" Ryou hissed. "Kaiba-kun would kill you if you let everyone know!" He added with a smile, "I don't think I should tell you anything right now. When you are at the party, you will know."

"Ryou!" Joey shouted. "You have ter TELL ME!!!"

When the last bell of the day sounded with its rueful eagerness, Kaiba couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief. Of course, he was careful to display nothing but his usual cold, stoic demeanour, but inside, he was almost joyful that school was finally over for the day. High school, while envisioned by some as a great sanctuary of learning, was anything but. Maybe he should have considered the suggestion of dropping high school seriously when it was brought to him. Now, it seemed, was a little too late. He quickly snatched up his belongings and headed out of the classroom. Just before he reached the gate and led to the outside world, he was ambushed by, who else, the mutt and his friends.

"Yo, Kaiba!" Joey shouted at him. "They say you are really engaged? Is that true?"

Kaiba sighed exasperatedly inside. Outside he merely raised an eyebrow, "They say? And they say you are in love with little Yugi, mutt."

Joey's face turned red from the anger, and there was visible steam coming out of his ears. "What was that?! Why you bastard!" He screamed, lunging at Kaiba with a face distorted with rage that somehow only managed to look comical. Both Tristan and Yugi held him back hurriedly

Yugi turned to Kaiba with reproachful eyes, still straining all his strength trying to hold back a mad Joey. "There is no need to insult us like this, Kaiba-kun." He said. "We just want to know if it's true or not. If it's really true, we want to celebrate it with you, if you will only let us."

Kaiba had a difficult time determining what his response should be. Crying and laughing both seemed right at the moment. Without another word he went away, ignoring all of them. He just wished he didn't look like he was fleeing. When he reached home, he was quickly enveloped with work once more. Hitoshi, his most trusted manager, had apparently waited quite a while to speak to him.

"We have just discussed the plan with our American partners." Hitoshi reported. "They liked the idea of a theme park as a way to launch our products, and they are willing to put in at least 40 of the first stage investment. We argued over the location for a while, but finally it was decided Los Angeles, California. Do you approve, Mister Kaiba?"

"California sounds right to me." Kaiba nodded.

Hitoshi went on, "We received words from the Californian land management department. They said they are on the last stage and will give us a definite reply on whether they will grant us the land this Friday morning. And the Americans want to discuss the details after we get the grant. Is Friday good for a conference meeting, Mister Kaiba?"

"No, not Friday. It's not a good time for me at all." Kaiba said irritably, rubbing his temple. "How about the next Monday."

Hitoshi looked at his boss strangely. In his entire career, he had never seen the young Kaiba turn back a convenient conference time for apparently no reasons at all. But he knew better than argue, instead he said, "Next Monday then. Is there anything else, Mister Kaiba?"

Kaiba waved his hand impatiently, "That is all, Hitoshi. Good work. I want you to get your team to start on some details. I expect to see a good presentation on Monday."

"Yes sir." Hitoshi nodded, and left promptly.

Kaiba sighed, and pulled out the various papers, budgets, and blueprints. He tried, but he could hardly concentrate on all those numbers. Instead, the fair image of Isis danced before his eyes. If only he could spend the night with her in his arms! To hell with all those that think his life a modern fantasy! They obviously don't know what a pain it could be at times. Sometimes he truly thought making money was just too much of a drag.

* * *

On Friday night, Kaiba returned home at exactly 6:30 as his little brother ordered. When he stepped in his mansion, he stood still for a moment. The first thing that struck him was the flowers. Ring of roses, knots of violets, crystal vases and bowls filled with exotic orchid flowers and irises, he had never seen so many flowers in his entire life! The mere sight of them was beginning to give him a headache.

"Oh big brother, you are back!" Mokuba rushed to him excitedly, shouting. "Look, do you like it, ni-sama? I told the maid to polish the floor of the front hall for the party,"—indeed the marble floor was shinning with a faint light—"And we set up buffet table in that corner,"—a long table there was, filled with dish and plate of every size, looking incredibly busy—"And see the musicians there, they are the best in the city!" And indeed a few primly dressed men sat in the corner, fiddling with their instruments.

Kaiba nodded and made no sign despite the urge to sigh. He was determined to suffer through this with integrity. Mokuba skated to some other place, sending orders and doing the last minute inspection. He found himself retreating into an unnoticeable corner, watching the unfolding scene. At ten minutes before seven guests began to arrive. First some people that he vaguely remembered as his employees, but no more. They entered and looked about wonderingly. Kaiba was thankful that none of them paid him any attention. It was proof that he had indeed made himself inconspicuous.

A few minutes more passed before a wiry youth with sand coloured hair entered. His eerie lavender eyes wandered around for no more than two seconds, and then landed on Kaiba. He gave a thumb-up to Kaiba and a mocking grin, only to be rewarded with a cold glare from his future brother-in-law. Soon Isis entered as well, and Kaiba found his eyes locked on her admiringly. She was dressed in a long flowing dress of white silk, wound with red sash about her frail shoulders and waist in a traditional Egyptian style. A golden pendant in the form of a hawk sat on her neck. She caught his eyes almost immediately, and came to stand beside him.

"Surely, this is not your idea?" She asked quietly. She seemed a little uncertain and dubious at the grandeur about her.

"No, none at all." He said wryly. "My over hyperactive little brother is the one to blame."

"Indeed. You must not encourage him to such ideas, dear." She said with faint amusement.

"What made you think I encouraged him?" Kaiba hissed. "I did everything in my power to dissuade him, but if he was to be so easily swayed, he wouldn't be a little brother, now would he?"

Just then Yugi and his friends all entered, including a certain hotheaded blond. "Ah, and more to add the list, my little brother had invited the bane of my existence, the mutt." He murmured gloomily. Turning he looked at Isis, and couldn't decide if she looked amused or worried, perhaps both.

Joey was looking around wildly in a comical fashion; finally he located Kaiba and rushed forward with a triumphant shout. "Ah ha!" He said, pointing a finger in Kaiba's face. "A real engagement party! And you tried to deny it too! If it weren't for Ryou we would all be fooled."

"That," Kaiba said flatly, "Is because you are a fool to begin with."

As usual Joey leaped angrily, "Why you little...!"

"Joey!" Yugi shouted and held his friend back. "It's Kaiba-kun's engagement party. Can't you just suffer him this once? We don't want to ruin the day for him."

"You are right, Yugi." Joey backed down and grinned. "I am here to see the girl brave enough to marry you, Kaiba. Where is she? Don't keep us waiting!"

"You are a fool, mutt." Kaiba said. "She is standing right in front of you."

Joey's eyes troubled across their little group, surveying everyone with questioning glance before his eyes finally settled on Isis. At first he was just looking at her, before he finally took in fully the implication. His eyes bulged and went large as saucers. "What in the name of Kami? You don't mean Isis do you?"

"Do you see another female around, mutt?" Kaiba asked wryly.

Silence. Then Joey muttered, "No way, no way, no way, there is absolutely no way." Everyone was staring with comical expressions of shock; even Yugi had his jaw hanging open a little. Kaiba rolled his eyes with a keen look of annoyance, but Isis only smiled faintly.

"Please reconsider, Isis!" Joey shouted dramatically. "You are way too hot for this bastard! I swear, I know at least a dozen guys, much better looking and nicer than the filthy money bag here, who would die for just a chance to go out with you!"

Isis smiled at him with kind humour, but Kaiba growled. "Watch it, mutt." He said menacingly.

"Where is Marik?" Joey ignored Kaiba and looked around frantically. "Surely he will put a stop to this nonsense!"

Kaiba now looked indignant and was about to say more, when Mokuba climbed up on a chair, and tapped a spoon on the glass in his hand, gathering everyone's attention. The little boy cleared his throat importantly when everyone quieted down and began, "Welcome, everyone, to my big brother's engagement party! I am most grateful that you could all attend. The food is ready now, and dinner served. Do enjoy! And afterward we have gorgeous music most excellent for dancing. So do not waste this grand marble floor!"

A ripple of polite laughter echoed in the room, and then everyone quickly settled along the table for dinner. Kaiba was glad to finally gotten away from the mutt, but the curious glances shot his way was hardly much of an improvement. Contrary to his discomfort, Isis seemed at ease. She smiled pleasantly to everyone, and sometimes offered a few polite words to those sitting near. It was her I-shall-suffer-this-torture-with-as-much-courtesy-as-I-feel-like-mustering mode. She would make a fine hostess of this house, and make business parties a lot less of a hassle, he thought with amusement, and finally smiled. After the dinner, he had an obligatory dance with Isis. He couldn't deny the fact he enjoyed it, though it would be much enjoyable if everyone would stop staring!

The music wove on, and others started dancing as well. Kaiba breathed a sigh of relief as attention shifted away from him once more. It took him exactly three minutes to manoeuvre himself out of the dancing crowd and into a corner. He sighed again. Why did Mokuba turn the heat up again?

"Here." Isis's gentle voice sounded beside his ear, a glass of water in the slender hand held before him.

He took the glass gratefully and downed its contend in one gulp. "That's why I fell in love with you, sweetheart." He murmured.

"Don't say it too loud, or you will destroy the reputation you worked so hard to build." Isis said with faint amusement.

Kaiba laughed and said wryly, "There is little left to destroy after my cursed little brother's stunt, I might as well take advantage of this." With those words he swiped her in his arms and kissed her playfully.

Isis laughed and slipped away from his arms. "I don't recall you having any alcohol tonight?" She said with amusement, standing a little distance from him. "I gave you only water, I am certain."

"Yes, it's only water." Kaiba said with a smirk. "And why don't you come closer? You are not afraid I might swallow you up, are you?"

Isis only laughed harder. Kaiba was about to say more, when a cell phone rang discreetly. "Excuse me." Kaiba said and took out his phone.

"Hello? Hitoshi? What is it? Make it quick, it's not a good time for me at the moment..." He never finished, for a small hand suddenly snatched the cell phone from his hand. Kaiba looked down a little owlishly, and found his little brother staring back unblinkingly.

"No business talk in the party!" The dark-haired little boy that suddenly sprang from seemly nowhere shouted.

"Mokuba..." The elder Kaiba growled. "Give it back. It was important."

"It can wait until tomorrow." Mokuba said imposingly, and promptly vanished back into the mass of people.

Kaiba stared after his little brother vehemently but helplessly. "That little monster!" He growled.

"He learned it from a very good source, apparently." Isis said teasingly.

"If you dare gloat I will make you watch him twenty-four-seven once you move in this house." Kaiba said wryly.

Isis laughed. She took Kaiba's hand and said, "Come on, I know how to solve your problem. Though we must find a place where you little brother will not find you once more."

They left the scene and went upstairs to the office in the mansion. Kaiba looked around and said dryly, "I must applaud you on getting us to this place first. But I don't keep a phone here."

"Use this." Isis sand, passing a small cell phone to him with a smile.

Kaiba now looked amused for the first time in the evening. He gave her a wry glance and took the phone. Seconds later he was talking to the one he wanted.

"Hitoshi? Sorry about that, little brother. So what happened?"

His trusted employee voice came hurried with fervour, "We received the word from the Californian government just now, and our application for land grant was denied! Our American corporate heard as well. They are willing to listen to us if we have another plan to launch our products, but they say they will wait no longer than Monday to hear us out!"

Silence. Finally Kaiba said with a growl, "Any reason on why the land grant is denied? Can we possibly make them reconsider?"

"No chance, sir." Hitoshi said. "The Californian government had a new policy on natural reserves and all that. They will not grant land the size we are asking to industrial or commercial reasons for the next years."

More silence. "We will just have to come up with a new plan by Monday then." Kaiba said flatly.

"Sir, we should have an emergency meeting now." Hitoshi's voice came urgently. "We can gather everyone on this project together and see if we can work out something."

Kaiba shuffled and said irritably, "I told you before, Hitoshi, today is not a good time for me! I am busy!"

Silence seemed prone nowadays. It occupied at least half the time of this simple conversation. Finally Hitoshi asked tentatively, "Sir, may I enquire what are you doing exactly at this moment?"

Kaiba looked absolutely frozen for a moment, before the words slithered through his teeth with difficulty, "I am... Having a party."

A long moment of nothingness, before Hitoshi's bewildered words flew over, "A party? Does that mean the invitation I received is real?"

At this exact point Kaiba exploded, "YOU RECEIVED AN INVITATION? Mokuba, I will KILL YOU!"

However Hitoshi didn't find his boss's sudden outburst intriguing or shocking. Instead he asked in a distant voice, "You are engaged, mister Kaiba? It is lovely news. Who is this lucky girl?"

"Shut it, Hitoshi!" Kaiba shouted, thoroughly irked. "Get back to your work, have an emergency meeting with the team if you like. If you are too stupid to come up with anything, I will get you something by tomorrow." With that he turned the cell phone off angrily. With a tired sigh he sank into a chair, staring off into space gloomily.

"It seems unlike you, sitting here sulking because of a setback." Isis said, tilting her head a little.

"What? You don't suppose I am the infallible man of miracle like everyone else, do you?" Kaiba said with ample sarcasm.

Isis laughed and said pleasantly, "Of course not, Seto. But I did expect you to have more creativity. So you can not build an amusement park, but there are a million ways to launch your products. Surely you have not trouble picking up one by tomorrow?"

"You make it sound so simple, sweetheart. I never know you are one of business." Kaiba said with raised eyebrow.

"Is it a challenge?" Isis said playfully.

"Solve this little dilemma for me and you win yourself half the profit of the first season sale." Kaiba laid down his bets with a little smirk.

"You better not forget it." Isis said with a smile. "To begin with, you have the Battle City duels taped, do you not? You can make a TV series out of those. Such things are great attractions and great advertisements for your products."

"Now that is an idea." Kaiba nodded thoughtfully, but shook his head again. "I only have the finals taped, and too few of them look decent on TV."

"How so?" Isis asked easily, taking a seat in one of the comfortable armchair.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "Do I really need to explain? Am I going to show the whole world the wonders of the Shadow Realm?"

Isis picked up a piece of paper and a pencil, and scratched some drawing idly. "That still leaves a few duels open." She said after a moment of thought. "The duel between us, and between the Pharaoh and Bakura. The four way duel at the beginning of the semi-finals, and even the duel between you and the Pharaoh." Here she shot an amused look at Kaiba and added, "Of course, you wouldn't want to show that one."

"No I don't." Kaiba said acidly. "And please stop hail little Yugi as Pharaoh. It is not good for my nerves."

Isis merely smiled, "What of the other duels?"

"Not the one between Yugi and Bakura," Kaiba said after some thought, "Showcasing the god card is dangerous. And the duel between us is hardly good for broadcasting. You looked like a fool." Isis gave him a pointed look and he added with a wry smile. "Fine, we both looked like fools."

There was a moment silence; finally Isis said lightly, "That doesn't leave much to work with."

"No it doesn't." Kaiba said. "My business is harder than it looks, sweetheart."

"But, there is another way to showcasing the duels, shadow magic and all, without any trouble and still advertise your products." Isis said suddenly with a smile.

Kaiba looked surprised. "Really?"

Isis nodded. "Japan is famous for her electronics, cars, games and colourful spirited animations. I say your Battle City tournament would look beautiful as an anime. Like this." She turned the paper in her hand and showed it to Kaiba.

Kaiba studied at the sketched portrait with scrutiny. Finally he said dryly, "Is that suppose to be me?"

Isis nodded with suppressed laughter.

"Do I really look that much of a cold bastard?" Kaiba asked with mock anger.

Isis only laughed at his words. After she finally regained her bearings she said to him playfully, "You look most handsome, dear. The whole haughty and brooding look is what girls fall for. I bet you that you will have innumerable fangirls after this."

"Alright, that sounds about fair." Kaiba remarked wryly. "But let's also give Yugi an impossible hairstyle, gravity defying and tri-coloured, after the true Japanese anime spirit."

And this time both of them laughed. Just then the door burst open, and two heads, one black and one gold popped in.

"Big brother!" Mokuba shouted. "Why are you here with Isis-chan alone?"

Joey sniggered and covered Mokuba's eyes mockingly. "They are sharing some intimate moments, Mokuba. Don't look, or it will rot your brain!"

Since when did those two form an alliance? Kaiba thought with annoyance. This can't be good for me.

LA FIN


End file.
